


for when it's warmer.

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Business Trip, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, supposedly a business trip, the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: Maybe the trip isn’t so bad - at least he’s got Ganda with him.





	for when it's warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping. a mess, luv.

Ghani keeps assuring himself that he regrets nothing. It’s necessary for you to go to this place, Ghani says to himself internally, it’s important for you to be on Pengkor’s good side. And he couldn’t say no to him, lest Pengkor will set Kamal on him and makes him relive his memories. They weren’t all pleasant.

At least he’s not alone. Yes, that’s a comforting thought and he’d be more cheerful if it wasn’t Ganda’s fault for landing them in a place like this.

It goes like this: there is a mission, or that’s what Pengkor calls it. He wanted Ghani to meet an investor for his upcoming business, something about a pharmacy, and Ghani was the only one he trusted. And where Ghani goes, Ganda follows. He even abandons his post in the parliament, all thanks to Pengkor. Ghani is not sure how, but the man has his ways.

What Pengkor forgot to tell him is the investor resides somewhere in Russia. In Moscow, if he remembers. He had said he got everything covered, from the accommodation, transportation - everything. But another thing he forgot to say was Ganda was the one who arranged everything.

It’s -7°C in Moscow, pretty mild for winter, but Ghani has always been sensitive to cold weather and 19 hours of flight already dampens his mood. Besides him, Ganda is shooting him worried looks.

“Kamu yakin ini tempatnya?” Ghani keeps his voice neutral, though he figures Ganda can sense how irritated he is.

“Yakin, Pak.”

“Tempatnya ngga mirip sama fotonya.” God damn it, he should’ve handled everything. Ghani makes sure he shoots the other man a frosty glare and with a huff, he walks towards the hotel.

Well, the banner said hotel. In fact, it looks more like a motel - small, sort of seedy, and nothing like what Ghani had imagined. Ghani heads straight to the receptionist, an old man with balding hair and yellowing teeth, Ganda hot on his heels. The man is probably struggling with their luggage but Ghani couldn’t bring himself to care. He’s still testy about the whole trip.

There’s a bell on the desk and Ghani slams his palm on it. “извини́те.” His Russian is limited and he knows he still has the accent but at least, he knows some words.

The old man stares at him and smiles, or trying for a smile and looking like he’s grimacing. “HВам помочь?”

Ghani frowns a little and instead of answering, he holds his phone out for the man. The Russian words for “a reservation for Ghani Zulham, two Queen rooms” is more of a tongue-twister for him and he couldn’t risk the man to misunderstand his order. The man, astonishingly, nods his head and offers him two keys.

“Отли́чно провести́ вре́мя,” the old man calls out as they both heads towards the elevator. Ghani forces himself not to roll his eyes to no avail. The old man is still grinning at him even as the doors slide close.

Ganda is shifty next to him and Ghani can feel his stare on him. “Kamar kamu di sebelah kamar saya.” And with that, Ghani hands the other man his key and says nothing else. Ganda is a bundle of nervous energy beside, but he, thankfully, keeps his mouth shut.

His room is dark and it smells damp, as if it’s not taken care of. To think he’s going to spend 3 days here is a nightmare but Ghani will be outside most of the time so really, he’s just transiting here for a sleep. He doesn’t realize his hands are trembling a little from the cold and his skin is tight, dry as a paper. Nothing a good, warm bath won’t fix.

The water turns out to be ice cold.

Ghani endures 8 minutes of quick bath and tries his best not to scream like a baby when the water his his skin - he fails. Teeth chattering, he goes back to his room to wrap the blanket around him. He’s already dressed in three thick sweaters and two pair of pants, not to mention a pair of wool socks on his feet, and he still feel the cold wind down to his bones. The heater should be on and he guesses that would be enough for him.

Ghani lies awake for several hours, forcing himself to just go to sleep, when he realizes that the room is getting even colder. Which is supposedly impossible, because the room is equipped with a heater.

Of _fucking_ course the heater is broken. Ghani feels like he runs out of luck when he was saddled with Ganda. That man is going to be the death of him someday.

Ghani is not angry, no, he’s just exhausted, jet-lagged, and shuddering from the cold. So he sprints down the stairs, because it’s better to move around rather than just standing in the elevator, and he couldn’t blame the old man from recoiling at the sight of him. Ghani knows he’s supporting a massive scowl on his face.

“нагреватель. разбитый.” Ghani growls under his breath and the man just shrugs his shoulders as if saying “sorry, man, I can’t do anything about that. Tough luck”.

The muscle on his jaw twitches and Ghani stalks forward, hoping to cut a menacing figure as he leans into the man. “ремонтировать.”

The old man is staring up at him, cross-eyed, and opens his mouth to say something. He stops short, his eyes focused on something behind Ghani.

Or rather someone. He finds Ganda standing behind him, looking bewildered, and Ghani forces himself to quit looming over the old man in favor to shoot Ganda a glare.

“Pak, ngapain?” Ganda still appears confused as he inches closer. Ghani crosses his arms over his chest, averting his eyes to the old man cowering behind the desk.

“Heater kamar saya rusak. Air panas juga ngga nyala.” It feels like a defeat to admit that to Ganda, but he’s tired and all he wants is a good sleep. Next to him, Ganda makes a thoughtful noise and before Ghani could ask something, the man is already ushering him towards the elevator.

“Bapak tidur di kamar saya aja. Heater dan air panasnya oke, kok. Kasurnya queen-sized ‘tuh, cukup buat berdua.” Ganda is beaming at him and Ghani couldn’t bring himself to keep glaring at the man so he settles with a deep sigh, gloved hands scrubbing his face. At this point, he’ll take what he gets.

It takes him a moment to move his luggage to Ganda’s room and to his surprise, the man’s room looks way much better than his. Better lit, clean, and it doesn’t smell like something damp. The whole room smells like cigarettes though, Ghani scrunches his nose a little at that.

“Dingin banget ya, Pak? Sampai pakai baju dobel-dobel.” Again, Ganda is still beaming at him, looking cheerful about the whole thing as if he doesn’t sense Ghani’s withering mood. He’s perched on a wooden chair on the corner of the room, a lit cigarette between his lips, and Ghani stares at him for a long moment.

“Saya ngga tahan dingin,” Ghani says finally, slowly peeling his clothes until he’s left with just one sweater and one pants. The socks stay, he doesn’t want his toes falling off. Ganda has his eyes on him and after a brief pause, he offers Ghani _his_ cigarette.

“Biar rileks, Pak,” Ganda supplies helpfully and with a roll of his eyes, Ghani takes the stick in his fingers and takes a long drag, eyes fluttering close. He holds his breath, tension unravelling from his body, and exhales slowly, letting smoke billows around him. It’s been a while - he’s supposed to quit because Pengkor has been telling him to but Ganda is right, he needs to relax.

When he opens his eyes, Ganda is staring at him. Ghani quirks an eyebrow at him, taking another puff, before handing the stick back to the man without another word. He exhales quietly and ignores the other man’s eyes on him.

One stick turns into two packs and turns out Ganda has been hiding a good bottle of whiskey in his room and by the time they both fall into the bed, a good amount of whiskey is gone and they have turned into giggly mess. Ghani knows he smells like smoke and alcohol, but he’s warm inside out, too warm even. It takes him a moment to tug his sweater and pants off, leaving him with a thin shirt and a short pants.

He’s lying on his stomach, already halfway to sleep, when the room suddenly grows dark and a thick blanket settles on his back. The bed dips and another figure lies down next to him, but Ghani’s alcohol muddled brain couldn’t process anything so he just lets himself be content and goes to sleep.

.&.

Taking his sweater and pants off is a mistake. Ghani wakes up with a headache and goosebumps along his arms, skin growing pale under his tan. He shifts restlessly on the bed, trying to move to somewhere warmer but his side of bed is freezing cold. His outerwear is nowhere to find - he doesn’t want to risk himself freezing to death if he gets out of the bed.

“Pak?” Ganda’s sleep-rough voice startles him, making him turn his head around. The man is donned in similar clothes as him - a long shirt and a sweatpants - but he doesn’t seem to be cold. “Kenapa?”

Ghani stubbornly stays silent eventhough his teeth are chattering.

Ganda says nothing and all of a sudden, Ghani feels arms around him, pulling him towards the other man. Ganda is like a furnace, firm and _scorching_ hot against him. His thighs are pressed against the back of Ghani’s thighs, leaving no room to move. Behind him, Ganda makes a distressed noise and tightens his arms around his waist. “Bapak dingin banget.” He’s slurring, sleep heavy on his voice, and before Ghani could respond, the other man is already snoring quietly against his nape.

Sleep comes easy for him after that.

.&.

The lack of warmth prompts a groan out of Ghani and he grapples blindly for Ganda only to have a hand circling his wrist. He cracks an eye open, scowling slightly. Next to him, Ganda looks mortified and with another grunt, Ghani wriggles a little to drape himself on top of the other man.

The man is _very_ warm, and as Ghani tangles their legs together, Ganda lets out a quiet squeak.

“Bapak kakinya dingin banget,” he laments after a moment, wrapping his arms around Ghani. Ghani presses his nose against the other man’s neck in retaliation, evoking a huff of laugh. “Hidung bapak juga dingin banget. Bapak manusia salju, ya?”

Ghani makes a low noise on top of him and slides his ice cold hand against Ganda’s very much warm skin, snorting quietly as he feels the other man shudders. “Diem.”

Maybe the trip isn’t so bad - at least he’s got Ganda with him.

**Author's Note:**

> извини́те = excuse me  
HВам помочь? = how can i help?  
Отли́чно провести́ вре́мя = have a good time  
нагреватель. разбитый. = heater. broken.  
ремонтировать = repair/fix
> 
> i think. i don't speak russian at all and i have to thank google for the translation.


End file.
